Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2015
02:30 I'm Hitler, the cooking chef. 02:30 so i revive my punk page when NMT comes? 02:30 Fillet the fish 02:30 I don't cook jews though. 02:30 I'm Fegelein 02:30 ^immortal 02:30 wmag 02:30 back 02:31 wb 02:31 ty 02:31 reap 02:31 im mad at you 02:31 k 02:31 LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC 02:31 do i revive punk s page when nmt ckmes out wmag 02:31 LIKE 02:31 LIKE 02:31 SOOOOOOOONIC 02:31 SONIC 02:31 *comee 02:31 What the frick, PUffy? 02:31 What 02:31 the FRICKIN 02:31 SKRUBS CALM DOWN 02:31 FRICK!? 02:31 xD 02:31 OMG 02:31 CHAT LIVING 02:31 Also, lets do Universe! 02:31 LEAVE THAT BLUE GUY ALONE 02:31 *cringe intensifies* 02:31 PLZ 02:31 02:31 I want Sonic 06 2 02:31 no 02:31 Puffy 02:32 wut 02:32 To prevent spoilers 02:32 I order you 02:32 we already got it @puffy 02:32 it's sonic boom 02:32 xD 02:32 to delete that thing-i-forgot-what-its-called plant 02:32 no that's Knuckles takes steroids 02:32 that isn't phatbeet 02:32 and isn't punk zombie 02:32 electro blueberry 02:32 electric blueberry? 02:32 (facepalm) 02:32 the one that doesn't come out in 2 weeks 02:32 DON'T SAY THE NAME!!! 02:32 o 02:32 huehue ninja 02:32 kk 02:32 ill delete it 02:32 also god damn it 02:32 oh so i cant keep electric blueberry but puffy can keep phatbeet and wc can keep punk ? 02:32 @rx2 no bs 02:33 that's unfair 02:33 (facepalms by placing a knuckle gauntlet in the face) 02:33 i get punk back 02:33 punk needs to have some parenthesis covered arounf it 02:33 nobody gets crap back 02:33 when nnmt is released 02:33 *nmt 02:33 *sighs* 02:33 great, i know three plants 02:33 because then it wont be spoiler 02:33 im keepin p***b*** 02:33 You guys are fools 02:33 let's hope there is a fourth one 02:34 i'm going to turn any plant spoiler photo to be considered pr0n and plant/zombie names to be considered cursing 02:34 Universe? 02:34 xD @wmag 02:34 omg 02:34 srly 02:34 there are only 3 plants for nmt though 02:34 but zombies are good enough 02:34 UGH 02:34 alright, now i wont have to go to xvideos Kappa @wmag 02:34 actually 4 02:34 I HATE THIS ARGUMENT 02:34 * WinterMagnet hangs on the suicide tablet 02:34 EB IS A PREM FOR PART 2 KID 02:34 JUST KISS AND MAKE OUT ALREADY 02:34 OMG PART 2 SPOILERS ALREADY 02:34 rrrrrrr 02:34 yea 02:34 Kappa is a perfect emote for mikey because Kappa mikey 02:34 YU DARR RANDOMZ 02:34 like toadstool 02:34 CARP 02:35 WILL U 02:35 @W-C LOL 02:35 HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 02:35 die 02:35 Carp* 02:35 *DARE 02:35 I SHALL NEVAAAH 02:35 I DARE 02:35 Universe? 02:35 WC 02:35 hmm... 02:35 U 02:35 R 02:35 A 02:35 FCKING 02:35 PIRATE 02:35 YAR HAR 02:35 TIDDLE DE DE 02:35 BEING A PIRATE 02:35 IS ALL IT COULD BE 02:35 I feel like I'm not getting splatoon ever ;( 02:35 i wanna be a pirate! 02:35 i want free games! 02:35 fennekin 02:35 DO WHATCHA WANT CUZ A PIRATE IS FREE 02:35 U 02:35 I LOVE FENNEKIN 02:35 YAY 02:35 SO KAWII 02:35 My little sister went online in Splatoon 02:35 AND SKITTY 02:35 then crap happened 02:35 resembles foxy 02:36 xD 02:36 My game doesn't work anymore 02:36 im level 17 on splatoon 02:36 IF I CAN DO WUTEVER I WANT 02:36 I'm level 21 02:36 I SHALL BREAK THE LAWS OF GRAVITYYYY 02:36 splatfest is midnight where i live 02:36 I already beated Ocavio twice 02:36 Octavio* 02:36 beeted 02:36 >said he heated him 02:36 puffy 02:36 you 02:36 >I feel like I'm not getting splatoon ever ;( 02:36 liar 02:36 carp 02:36 ARE A POKAYMAN 02:36 stop 02:36 YEA @wc 02:37 no 02:37 Puffyichu 02:37 Carp threw Splatoon in a sea and finger'd it. 02:37 USE MEGA OP CANNON OF INSTA DEAF 02:37 *DEATH 02:37 wtf 02:37 I made a new video 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPJARxXsRVU my reaction to carp 02:37 puffy i dont click on your links 02:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLNf2AG3caE 02:37 cuz its probably a video about skinning fish 3:< 02:38 afk 02:38 Bib is fat 02:38 swallow it whole 02:38 the heck http://news.nationalpost.com/sports/carp-wells-club-sink-jays 02:38 suicde 02:38 your all next 02:39 Lets hope Carp doesn't cause genocide! 02:39 God, I hate Carp.... 02:39 :/ 02:40 omg 02:40 He just left this chat thing that could've made us forgive him 02:40 WMag 02:40 ? 02:41 Can I have punk after NMT is released? 02:41 if you are fast enough 02:41 can't you make versions 02:45 i find it funny that reap was able to reserve strawburst when it was upcoming, but we can't 02:45 wow wmag 02:46 PvZ:SPC? 02:47 Rx2MikeyWIKIA PING Reapeageddon PING PuffyMuffins PING 02:47 wtf is spc 02:48 PvZ: Secured. Planted. Contained. 02:48 theres no pings aaaaa 02:48 lol 02:48 worked on pufy 02:49 rx2 pm 02:49 RP? 02:49 welp, i guess i'd reserve the gw2 characters if i want... it doesn't matter 02:49 also, k 02:51 PT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 02:51 RANDOOOOOOMZZZZ 02:51 PvZ:SPC? 02:51 I WANTED ZE DEADBEARD D: 02:51 hmmm, sure 02:51 it's ok m8. u can share 02:51 but what exactly IS SPC 02:51 yay 02:52 wait, you use CAPnCUTTLEFISH 02:52 PvZ: Secured. Planted. Contained. 02:52 Does that mean- *gasp* -CAPnCUTTLEFISH IS DEADBEARD 02:52 No, I mean exactly what it is. 02:52 :O 02:52 Phatbeet changed page around 02:52 I know it's a parody of SCP 02:52 :O 02:52 A group of plants dedicated to keeping Suburbia safe. 02:53 STOP IT 02:53 IF MORE UPCOMERS ARIVE, 02:53 I'M EITHER LEAVING OR DEMOTING OTHERS 02:53 wmag 02:53 it's actually "CAPnCUTTLEFSH" without the I. frankly, i woulda like to make 3 subjects 02:53 From...... what? 02:53 ? 02:53 K 02:53 i even made a tabber so spoilers cant happen 02:53 what more do you want 02:53 Why are you leaving, WMag ? 02:53 no 02:53 My idea 02:53 no upcoming 02:53 Keeping Suburbia safe from any sort of threat. 02:53 ............". 02:53 Oh. 02:54 i remember when we all ran this wiki 02:54 They're often seen as evil by others. 02:54 WMAG ........ 02:54 THEY ARE EVIL 02:54 but whatever 02:54 yeah 02:54 We all do. 02:54 then why do you make the rules 02:54 Stop attempting to do a dramapacket 02:54 then why are you choosing no upcoming? 02:54 We need a vote 02:54 Because 02:54 we all want upcoming, except you 02:54 it's unfair 02:54 how 02:54 I don't want any new plants 02:54 But we do 02:54 ^ 02:54 but others all ramble up to steal ALL plants, while others want it. 02:55 For example 02:55 I want phatbeet 02:55 But puffy takes it 02:55 reserving the upcoming character will not cause the page to be deleted... how can this not happen... 02:55 Versions, pass it. 02:55 PUFFY 02:55 YOU COULD ASK TO SHARE 02:55 WHY, POOFBALL, WHY 02:55 Not all people are good. 02:55 Maybe he doesn't want to share! 02:55 Some people are rude enough to refuse. 02:55 If this wiki is a true democracy, one person wouldn't demand rules without telling others before making it. 02:55 Wmag , I gave rx2 the agent phatbeet, I CAN GIVE YOU THE CONSTRUCTION ONE 02:55 yeah 02:55 I don 02:55 't want 02:55 thanks. 02:55 k 02:56 i only took Redstinger because I knew that one plant wouldn't do troubles 02:56 ........ This is a travesty.... 02:56 I know that PvZ2 has some horrible plant ideas. 02:56 ^ 02:56 test 02:56 gold tile turnip 02:56 1 FOR PvZ:SPC 02:56 2 FOR NO PvZ:SPC 02:56 1 02:56 eh 02:56 21 02:56 1 i guess 02:56 BUT GUYS 02:56 err... 1 02:56 more like 1 02:56 *wmag 02:57 AE: Two new plants - Bonk Choy and Bloomerang. Bonk Choy is a Chomper clone - Bloomerang is a good idea, but gets too repetitive with Laser Bean and A.K.E.E. 02:57 i know we allow underaged folks here, but carp has revealed his school, where he lives, his NAME 02:57 AND THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blmbtEjBhNw 02:57 yeah 02:57 0:37 02:57 with 3 subjects... which are the numbers of these subjects? 02:57 he looks like Velma XD 02:57 lol 02:57 ^ 02:57 THATS MY JOKE 02:57 yeah, it is 02:57 omg 02:57 You unbanned him, lol. 02:58 1 vote for pvz:spc 02:58 yea but i realized all of this 02:58 We should ban him 02:58 0 votes for no pvz:spc 02:58 I SAID 1 02:58 so let's do a quick vote 02:58 oh 02:58 WE ALL DID 02:58 WAIT YA'LL DID? 02:58 3 - Ban 02:58 4 - Keep Him 02:58 YES 02:58 YES 02:58 yah 02:58 3 02:58 3 02:58 3 02:58 3 02:58 3 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 02:58 WHOLL START 02:58 @W-C debate > RP 02:58 3 02:59 3 02:59 why can't we all 02:59 not gonna lie he looks like sammyclassicsonicfan 02:59 GET A LONG 02:59 4, but in the ban section 02:59 WMAG , THIS IS A DEMOCRACY, WE ALL VOTE RP AND BLOCKING CARO 02:59 xD 02:59 OR why can't we do things at once? 02:59 Come on, logic! 02:59 ^ 02:59 ok, pass it 02:59 HAND AND HAND WE CAN WORK TOGETHER 02:59 GINGER OR NOT, WE'RE ALL THE SAME 02:59 BLACK OR WHITE, BROWN OR RED 02:59 WE SHOULDN'T KILL EACHOTHER, CUZ ITS LAME 02:59 except we don't include fish 02:59 lol 02:59 I don't want to find one of the debate messages said by a character 03:00 never include fish 03:00 LETS JUST START THE RP @_@ 03:00 meh why am i using caps lock 03:00 cos if u do, ur screwed 03:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgYu1uSmMLo 03:00 FINE 03:00 hmmm 03:00 who starts 03:00 i better make some spc files for my 3 subjects. w-c , u can give me the numbers 03:00 You 03:00 Your RP 03:01 KK 03:01 SCP 1 03:01 SCP 665 03:01 I WANT TO MAKE A SINGLE SUBJECT FOR SPC 03:01 SCP1337 03:01 SCP 43 03:01 Why is WC one of the people in SPX 03:01 http://hhm.beaufort.k12.sc.us/pages/Hilton_Head_IslandMS carps school 03:02 ALSO CARP IS BANNED 03:02 When he is never mentioned in it 03:02 IDK @Randomz 03:02 Not blocked? Aw.... 03:02 no hes blocked 03:02 (Vineimob) Damn, Suburbia isn't safe. 03:03 Wait, Vineimob? 03:03 Dafuq 03:03 stupid crash... 03:03 łel 03:03 lions made out of vines = 2much 03:03 btw, the 3 will be 001, 1337 and 043 03:03 fata**beet : yo 03:03 jk 03:03 Mintotaur (AKA SPC 69): *in a prison cell* 03:04 (Topaz) Hmm..? What's that prison cell? 03:04 red (001) > yellow (043) > orange (1337) 03:04 (If I don't say, SPC hasn't been founded yet.) 03:04 oops 03:06 LIKE SONICCCCCCCCCC 03:06 you FRICKIN FRICKS 03:06 (Vineimob) Hey, Scout 7! 03:06 HELLOOOOOO 03:06 Scout 7: Greetings, lion. 03:06 (PuffyMuffins) : HELOOOOOOOOOOO 03:06 (PuffyMuffins) : where am i 03:06 (PuffyMuffins) : WHY AM I IN A CELL 03:06 (Vineimob) I found a 2 prison cells! 03:06 (PuffyMuffins) : hmph. mondays 03:07 The Scouts: *they run over Puffy in the Scoutmobile* Sorry! 03:07 Scout 7: Idiots... 03:07 (Vineimob) Mondays are the worst days 03:07 (PuffyMuffins) : OMG SCOUTS I LUV U! *throws tacos* 03:07 LIKE IF YOU GET THAT REFERENCE 03:07 (Yes) 03:07 (yes) 03:07 The Scouts: TACO! *they drive after the taco* 03:07 (PuffyMuffins) : ITS RAINING TAKOS 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : FRUM OOTA DEY SKAI 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : TAKOS 03:08 lol 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : NO NED 2 ESK WY 03:08 (Vineimob) Hmm- *a taco hits him* SPC 03:08 The Scouts: *they run over a taco, popping the wheels and causing them to drive off a cliff* 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : JAST UPON UR MOF AN CROWS UR IYZ 03:08 Scout 7: O.I 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : ITW WAINING TACOS 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : :O 03:08 *THE TACOS STAWP AND IT STARTS RAINING* 03:08 Scout 7: No it isn't. 03:08 (PuffyMuffins) : scout 7 = buzzkill 03:09 (PuffyMuffins) : burn 03:09 (PuffyMuffins) : (boom) 03:09 (Vineimob) Secured. Planted. Contained. 03:09 Scout 7: Buzzkill. 03:09 (Vineimob) ummm.. 03:09 This is a bit chaotic 03:09 (PuffyMuffins) : I have an idea *uses magic to make scout 7 like tacos again, then giving him a taco* 03:09 lol 03:10 (PuffyMuffins) : OMG COOL LOOKING VINE GUY! WHY AM I LOCKED UP 03:10 (PuffyMuffins) : PLOX 03:10 who wants to restart 03:10 (PuffyMuffins) : TEL MEH 03:10 Scout 7: Ooh. Tacos. *swallows the tacos whole* Om nom nom nom. 03:10 this is good so far 03:10 totes amaze 03:10 10/10 bearjedi x carp rp confirmed 03:10 (Vineimob) SHUDDUP! YOU'RE ALL REMOVED FROM THIS PLOT NOW! 03:10 (PuffyMuffins) : NOOOO WE NEED A PLOTHOLE *makes on and escapes* 03:10 Scout 7: Aw... 03:10 (PuffyMuffins) : phew 03:11 omg 03:11 srly 03:11 this is more of a random rp 03:11 yes 03:11 (PuffyMuffins) : TACOS 03:11 03:11 i love any rp with rs and scouts 03:11 (Vineimob) Okay, restart. 03:11 (PuffyMuffins) : NOOOO -restarted- 03:11 *retarded 03:11 jk 03:12 (Vineimob) Hmmm... 03:12 lol 03:12 (Vineimob) Where is SPC 63..? 03:12 (PuffyMuffins) : ME 03:12 Puffy stawp being so chaotic DX 03:13 (Vineimob) Well, nevermind. 03:13 WE SRLY NEED TO RESTART THIS 03:14 (PuffyMuffins) : ME ME ME 03:15 ima hungry 03:15 do have anything mario and eat 03:15 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 03:15 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 03:15 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUR 03:15 OO 03:15 i hit may nuse 03:15 u do just like mario okay? 03:15 1... 03:15 2.... 03:15 puffy what are you smoking and can i have some 03:15 333.... 03:15 (Vineimob) Umm... I wonder how SPC was created. 03:15 *gives vitimin crack* 03:15 666? 03:15 (PuffyMuffins) : created with yo mom 03:16 should i change my profile pic to electric blueberry just to mess with wmag Kappa 03:16 brb im fcking hungry AS A HORSE. i cant wait for SECOND CORSE 03:16 yes @rx2 03:16 i will too 03:16 brb 03:16 kk 03:16 dont get rekt 03:16 dont get shrekt 03:17 AND YU SHALL BE FIEN 03:20 rp? 03:20 anyone? 03:25 ...........4 03:31 rp[03:32 Ernesto 03:32 Upcoming stuff is banned DX 03:32 punk 03:32 ^ what's this then 03:32 LOL 03:33 the rule was made just now or something 03:33 oh 03:33 i still have punk 03:33 though only when nmt comes out 03:33 What the bloud 03:33 o/ 03:33 Zowdy Ernesto 03:33 also guys 03:33 when did you make richard an emote 03:34 "richard"? 03:34 yesterday 03:34 today 03:34 oops nvm 03:34 Wikia 03:34 yesterday 03:34 Richard is his official name on PvZ:RP 03:34 I have a char named richard i use in pm with hypno :/ 03:34 lol 03:34 OOPS 03:34 "Richard" is his official name here 03:35 Isn't that "Upcoming"? 03:35 Yes, but I own him (after NMT comes out) 03:35 How about Glitter Zombie, GLITTER O_O 03:36 thats ok wikia 03:36 its ok if his names richard 03:36 kk 03:36 GLITTER?! 03:36 TZ 03:37 Wat 03:37 (Punk Zombie) 03:37 Since when did Reap get here? 03:37 he might need a rename 03:37 or at least the emote 03:37 Huh 03:37 Well ok den 03:37 maybe add fanon 03:37 NMT music is de best! 03:37 i hope it is 03:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZO3uDWIVww 03:38 SPOILER ALERT: It's a spoiler 03:38 I'm making a Thyme Warp page. But I won't use it yet till it's release 03:39 Puffy already has PhatBeet 03:39 rp???? 03:39 Is the mix not real? 03:39 and Electric Blueberry (Will cost $5 :( ) is by Rx2 03:39 They have no page 03:39 anymore 03:39 oh 03:39 nvm then 03:40 But still, EB will cost $5 03:40 Rx2 what happened to the page for PhatBeet? 03:40 deleted 03:40 by wmag i suppose 03:41 rpp? 03:41 Sometimes, I like Wmag 03:42 pls? 03:42 and sometimes, I just wanna have Wikia Staff demote him 03:42 i feel like that 100% 03:42 same o.o 03:42 Like because he's sometimes calm 03:42 but he's a bit childish 03:42 i want wikia staff to demote him i only like him when hes not hyping me up 03:42 i have anger problems and i dont think childish stuff makes it better .-. 03:43 Wikia-Critic PING 03:43 i mean 03:43 randomz said something like 03:43 hes running this wiki down? 03:43 is that true? 03:43 yea 03:43 Cause im not the only one that thinks that right 03:44 I like this wiki i dont want it to die :-: 03:44 wait whos the founder btw :/ 03:44 i hope he leaves soon 03:45 WinterMelon43 03:45 @TDCOGF 03:45 O? 03:45 is he inactive 03:46 KINDA 03:46 he came on chat briefly yesterday 03:46 he said moo 03:46 and left 03:46 lol 03:46 someone report WMAg 03:46 "moo" 03:46 "noo" 03:46 "no" 03:47 I dun wanna be in trouble 03:47 Carp will probabl 03:47 *probably 03:47 IDK 03:47 NMT logic 03:47 k gonna play some jams 03:47 oh look zombies 03:47 Is it time to make things lame and survive? 03:47 also 03:47 or still play music that will make zombies stronger? 03:47 Yes 03:47 Universe? 03:47 and I will die? 03:47 do i have to make pages for my plNTS 03:47 Hmmm 03:47 I will die then 03:47 plants* 03:48 i have like 50 billion 03:48 yes 03:48 so... 03:48 i just make the ones i use most? 03:48 for now? 03:48 ye 03:48 Ay 03:49 Why did WMag delete Phatbeet 03:49 ill make the first page 03:49 I was allowed to Strawburst 03:49 WARNING IT WILL BE TERRIBLE XD ! 03:49 Reap 03:49 when can we do universe? 03:49 ???? 03:49 (Of course, I'm going to be IGNORED!) 03:49 Wikis frigging me 03:50 no i dont mean you wikia 03:50 wikia's fricking you? 03:50 i mean it wont let me make a page 03:50 idk 03:50 reap is here for that 03:50 @elsa 03:50 hmm 03:50 OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH 03:50 ik how it works now :3 03:51 i reserve boot-leg gold leaf 03:51 i plan on making a page for corn 03:51 k 03:51 OH GOD NO 03:51 w0t 03:52 did u get rekt by my rl sword skillz 03:52 the "Corn Alliance" thing that happened on PvZ Wiki. 03:52 yea 03:53 Template:Cherry Century 03:53 like it 03:53 partly because i wanna see how wmag reacts 03:53 cuz i think he hates it 03:53 lel 03:53 omg 03:53 ik the page sucks >.< 03:53 cherry century is a template XD 03:53 BRB adding to my userpage 03:54 idk what a template is :( 03:54 lel 03:55 :( 03:55 i wanted to make one of those things like on the bootleg lava guava 03:55 So 03:55 will we report Wmag ? 03:55 maybe we shouldn't 03:55 I feel forgiving now 03:55 uh oh 03:56 afk 03:56 reportreportreport 03:56 report him 03:56 it's the sammyclassicsonicfan thing to do 03:56 :* 03:58 Why report him? 03:58 bak 03:59 cuz 03:59 Wmag is sometimes a calm chill guy 04:00 but sometimes he is the oppositw 04:00 I hate opposite Wmag 04:00 rp? 04:00 same 04:00 and kk 04:01 *cherry century runs in circles training for a race* 04:02 you guys reepert 04:02 (Nightmare) *cri* I'm not a phantom! 04:02 noooo 04:03 when can yu come again 04:03 Race Pea 04:04 cherry century: Ik ik its just that your cute and snuggly like a phantom but ik your nightmare 04:04 race pea: *drives over* Hi night mare How yall doing 04:05 (Nightmare) I don't want to hurt anyone! 04:06 k 04:07 cherry century: Did i say your evil? 04:12 Did u guys report? 04:13 noh 04:13 no 04:13 reap 04:13 pm 04:14 Will YOU report him? @Rx2 04:14 if u link me to the page to report 04:14 cuz idk how to get to i 04:14 t 04:16 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/user-conflict 04:17 oh 04:17 @rx2 04:17 it calls a wikia staff to chat? 04:17 i saw that happen a couple times on pvz wiki chat 04:18 i thought it was like, "enter this user's name" and then "put reasons why you want him bannned" 04:21 hmm 04:21 should we use the holy buttom 04:21 *button 04:22 Oops 04:22 I didn't check the link 04:22 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general 04:24 k 04:27 test 10:57 why r u becoming more active 10:57 Deal wid it! 10:57 Also, I can. 10:57 WITH THE POWER OF PRINGLES HAM! 10:58 The power of dees nuts. 10:58 In yo mouth. 10:58 uh..., a-anyone wanna RP? 10:58 Sure. 10:59 k 10:59 Call-(101)ie 10:59 TEST 10:59 o/ 10:59 \o 11:00 wtf 11:00 Why even? 11:00 :P 11:01 Damn. 11:01 I make lame jokes! 11:01 my spoon is too big 11:02 I must stop the powers of lewd with Electronic-Saturday 11:02 Get it? 11:02 EA 11:02 Sonya : huh... 11:02 El-Sa 11:02 f00lz 11:03 (Arlyx): *Sitting beside Sonya* What is it..? 11:03 LET IT GOOOO XD 11:03 nnnnnuuuuuuuuu 11:03 Election Sassy 10:52 cri 10:53 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general 10:53 OMG 10:53 I JUST REMEMBERED 10:53 WMAG SEES DIS 10:54 What 10:54 did 10:54 he FRICKIN' 10:54 say? 10:54 that he sees everything on pvzrp 10:55 k 10:55 He only sees it through chat lags 10:55 Oh no! Hide the lewd you brought here, Hypno! 10:55 chat logs* 10:56 can you log chat here? 10:56 lel, chat lags 10:56 Rap-Pun-Zel(da). 10:56 I can 10:56 with the same codes? 10:57 Reap 10:57 He can't stop the lewd-train! 10:57 why r u becoming more active 10:57 Deal wid it! 10:57 Also, I can. 10:57 WITH THE POWER OF PRINGLES HAM! 10:58 The power of dees nuts. 10:58 In yo mouth. 10:58 uh..., a-anyone wanna RP? 10:58 Sure. 10:59 k 10:59 Call-(101)ie 10:59 TEST 10:59 o/ 10:59 \o 11:00 wtf 11:00 Why even? 11:00 :P 11:01 Damn. 11:01 I make lame jokes! 11:01 my spoon is too big 11:02 I must stop the powers of lewd with Electronic-Saturday 11:02 Get it? 11:02 EA 11:02 Sonya : huh... 11:02 El-Sa 11:02 f00lz 11:03 (Arlyx): *Sitting beside Sonya* What is it..? 11:03 LET IT GOOOO XD 11:03 nnnnnuuuuuuuuu 11:03 Election Sassy 11:04 IT IS A NIGHTMARE 11:05 Oh... 11:06 k 11:06 Damn. 11:06 Chocked to death reading that. 11:06 k 11:07 Sonya : nothing... 11:07 DON'T FKING COPEH MEH 11:07 (Arlyx): Erm... Alright then. 11:08 anyways 11:08 Anyways. 11:08 Hitler. 11:08 Was a good man. 11:08 the cold never bothered me anyway 11:09 um 11:09 Hitler never did anything wrong anyway. 11:10 SOnya : -looking at her hands- m-man I changed alot- 11:10 The Holocaust never bothered PT anyway. 11:10 (Arlyx): I didn't think you changed that much... 11:10 wtf is the holocaust 11:10 Y-you don't know what it is? 11:11 i guess he don't 11:11 is it a hover ball? 11:11 Not quite. 11:11 it's like Infi-nut's internal name, Holonut 11:11 "The Holocaust was a genocide in which approximately six million Jews were killed by Adolf Hitler's Nazi regime and its collaborators.3 Some historians use a definition of the Holocaust that includes the additional five million non-Jewish victims of Nazi mass murders, bringing the total to approximately eleven million." 11:13 Sonya : *siiiigh* 11:13 How you've never heard of the Holocaust I will never be able to contemplate. 11:14 (Arlyx): I assume you don't like the changes? 11:16 Sonya : eh, kindaa 11:17 k 11:18 (Arlyx): Oh... Unfortunately I've never been good at working out problems like this... 11:19 who should I roleplay as? 11:19 Jimmy Saville. 11:19 Myself maybe? 11:19 Maybe..? 11:19 ok 11:20 Myself: Okay 11:20 SOnya : yeah...am..I cute looking? 11:20 Myself: Um, idk 11:21 o/ 11:21 Hi 11:21 hi 11:21 Welcome. 11:21 (Arlyx): I'm not entirely sure. But your eyes are cute. 11:21 RP? 11:21 Myself: ??? 11:22 Sonya : naww thanks 11:22 Myself: l 11:22 *k 11:23 (Arlyx): What do you think of my eyes? 11:23 Myself: Hypnotizing @_@ 11:24 Sonya : nice 11:26 (Arlyx): Thank you both. 11:27 SOnya : -sighs and gets up- I feel light 11:28 (Arlyx): *She stands on her 6 feet*. I feel fairly light. 11:31 Sonya : -stretches a bit- ahhh, well, what now? 11:32 (Arlyx): That's a good question... I still don't know of anything to do in this city... 11:32 Plough-a-Booty: Black Cops 2. 11:34 Desk-tiny. 11:36 Desk-Tiny sounds much better. 11:36 Also some of that was my idea! @Hypno 11:36 A chunk of it. 11:37 Sonya : wel... 11:38 Hmph. 11:39 Mr. Bonding needs private time with someone! :;/ 11:40 Mr. BDSM. 11:40 (Arlyx): I love the red in my eyes... 11:44 Sonya : really? -gives a cute,, soft, small smile- 11:45 (Arlyx): I suppose the red is just a reminder of what it is keeping me alive. 11:46 k 11:46 i mean 11:46 Myself: k 11:47 Wikia-Critic 11:48 Bend over, W-C ! 11:49 http://community.usvsth3m.com/2048/super-mario-edition-176/ 11:52 SOnya : n-nice *giggle* well, lets continue our scanning -activates her Oculus-like device- 11:54 (Arlyx): Alright then... And I suppose the pink in my eyes is just the natural colour of my eyes... 2015 08 07